


'til my heart gave out

by abbyli



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: APPRECIATE MY EFFORTS, Anal Sex, Explicit Sex, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, emotional smut, handjobs, this was so hard to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 02:58:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13401975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbyli/pseuds/abbyli
Summary: When a bloody and bruised Bucky Barnes shows up at their house, Sam and Sharon make him feel better in every way they can.





	'til my heart gave out

[[ music ]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5rrv0TUMWaM)

 

She hears Sam’s voice calling her name when she’s in the shower. _“Sharon, you need to come here._ Now.”

Emerging from the bathroom wrapped in a towel and her hair dripping wet, she doesn’t expect to find Bucky Barnes sitting on her couch. Covered in dirt and blood.

“Son of a bitch.” Sharon turns on her heel and dashes upstairs, yanking on sweats and a teeshirt and tied her matted hair up on top of her head in a bun. When she comes back downstairs, Sam’s attempting to talk Bucky into taking off his blood soaked shirt, the first aid kit open on the coffee table.

“I shouldn’t have come,” he mumbles. “I’m getting blood on your couch.”

“Bullshit,” Sam murmurs. “Now take off your shirt.” Bucky’s too tired to make a remark, reaching his glove covered hands to the bottom of his ruined shirt. Sharon reaches down and helps him pull it over his head and gasps when she sees the hole in his shoulder, still leaking blood. “What the _fuck_ , Buck.”

“The bullet went right through but I couldn’t get the bleeding stopped,” he says quietly. Sharon sinks down onto the couch beside him, thanking the gods above that Claire was with her grandparents today. She accepts the gauze that Sam passes her, pressing it to the back of Bucky’s shoulder. He hisses in pain, refusing the painkillers that Sam offers.

Sharon tosses the soaked gauze away, grabbing more up out of the small metal box. Sam inspects the rest of Bucky’s torso, every little nook and cranny they both knew quite well and finds fresh bruises along his ribcage. “I’m going to get some ice. You got this, Shar?”

She nods. Sam disappears into the kitchen and she grabs one final wad of gauze. The bleeding is finally coming to an end, Bucky’s serum kicking in at last. But he will scar. He always scars.

Sam returns a moment later with two blue icepacks, passing one to Bucky that he rests against his stomach where the largest bruise is. “You wanna tell us what happened?”

Bucky shakes his head. “Not yet.”

Sharon exchanges a knowing look with Sam, one of fear that one day, one day there is going to be a time when there will be nothing either of them can do. Pushing that horrible thought away, Sharon begins to bandage up the shoulder wound while Sam roots around for an ace wrap, Bucky trembling between them.

-;

“ _Are you sure everything’s okay, honey?”_

Sharon nods. Sam reaches up and gently brushes his fingers across her hand and she loosens her vice like grip on her phone. “Yeah everything’s fine. Sam and I got a surprise visitor and he’s spending the night and I don’t think he’s going to want to deal with a screeching toddler.”

Her mother chuckles. “ _All right honey, if you’re sure. Your father and I would be delighted to keep Claire for the night.”_

“Thanks Mom.”

Sam leans over her shoulder, yelling into the phone, “Bye Amanda!”

Amanda laughs. _“Bye Sam.”_

Sharon lets her phone fall onto the kitchen counter, glancing out into the living room where Bucky still sleeps on the couch. “What do we do?”

Sam shakes his head, pressing a finger to his lips. “We will make dinner, that’s what we will do.”

The chicken is baking in the oven when Bucky wakes up. Sharon is fighting with a tomato when she sees the former assassin walk into the kitchen, hair mussed up all over his head. “Hey sleepyhead,” Sam says. “How are you feeling?”

“Like I swallowed a weedwhacker,” Bucky mumbles, sinking down onto a stool beside the island. “How long have I been out?”

Sharon’s eyes cut to the digital clock on the stove. “About two hours.” Bucky scoffs, wincing as he attempts to shift in his seat. “How’s the shoulder?”

“You wanna look?”

Sam takes the sliced tomatoes from Sharon as she walks around the edge of the counter to where Bucky sits. He groans as she peels the borrowed shirt from his skin and checks the bandages. The bruises along his stomach are already starting to yellow and they would probably be gone in half the time than usual. Her fingers skate along the hard ridges of muscle, feeling him hiss underneath her touch.

There’s a small beep from behind her, telling them that the chicken is done but food is the last thing on any of their minds. Sam turns the oven off, wiping his hands off on a dish towel before joining them.

“How about we take this upstairs?”

.

Sharon’s back hits the bed with more force than she expects. She lets out a small _oomph_ of surprise, scooting up onto the pillows as she watches Sam shed his shirt. She takes time to enjoy the view, reaching out a hand to press to his stomach. His own hand covers hers, bringing it to his lips. Her heartbeat begins to quicken as he brushes a kiss to her knuckles, his other hand tapping his chest three times.

_I love you._

Bucky’s silver hand gently eases around the small of her back, making her jump as the chill of the metal comes in contact with her skin. He murmurs an apology and she kisses him, hand still locked with Sam’s. The kiss is short at first, deepening after a moment when her lips part. Sam’s fingers work the elastic out of her hair and it falls around her shoulders, still damp from her shower.

Her eyes open and she carefully pulls away from Bucky, exchanging another look with Sam. They help Bucky pull the shirt off over his head and Sharon’s hands skate over his stomach. He leans back onto the pillows, a small noise escaping his lips.

Sam leans over Bucky, capturing his mouth in a soft kiss. Sharon continues to stroke her hand over his stomach and down his upper thigh, resting just for a moment over the hardening bulge between his legs. She hears the clink of Sam’s belt, eyes flitting to where her husband stands as he works the denim off of his legs. She moves out of the way as he eases a leg across Bucky, making sure to avoid his still injured stomach. “Is this okay?”

Bucky nods, throat constricting. “Yes, _yes.”_

He kisses him again, licking his mouth open to claim as his own. Sharon presses her lips to just outside of the wound on his shoulder, and Bucky moans softly. “You okay?” He doesn’t answer, flesh hand reaching out to capture hers. Sharon sits up on her knees and pulls her teeshirt off over her head, tossing it to a far corner of the room and yanking the sports bra away. Bucky’s hand returns to her, his mouth still occupied by Sam. She moves the hand to cup her breast and his fingers flick at her nipple, sending a shock to right between her legs.

Sam surprises her with his mouth. Bucky releases her, stroking his hands down Sam’s thighs, fingers plucking at the waistband of his shorts. “Take ‘em off.”

Sharon chuckles. “You’re bossy.”

“Damn right he is,” Sam agrees but he does as he’s told. The shorts soon join Sharon’s shirt, lost in the darkness of the room. His cock juts long and thick against Bucky’s stomach. Sharon watches Bucky’s tongue flick out and wet his lips at the sight of it. “Sharon, can you get –“

“Yeah.” She slides off of the bed and walks over to the dresser, pulling out a small bottle and tossing it onto the bed. Sam pressed another light kiss to Bucky’s mouth. “Let us take care of you, okay?”

Bucky blinked once, twice before nodding. Sharon crawled back onto the bed, having slid her sweatpants off and discarded them somewhere on the floor. Sam’s kisses are noisy and soft and Sharon joins him, pressing her lips between Sam’s shoulder blades and moving up to lightly dart her tongue across Bucky’s mouth. “Are you okay?” He nods wordlessly and Sharon kisses him again, hearing a light _click click click_ sound.

She looks back to see Sam undoing the zipper on Bucky’s jeans and together they pull the denim from his legs. Sam gasps at the new bruises they find on his thighs, shaking his head sadly. “I didn’t – I mean –“ Bucky whispers helplessly.

“It’s all right, James,” Sharon says, watching as Bucky’s eyes flutter shut. Sam’s mouth has closed around the tip of Bucky’s cock, carefully moving his head back and forth as he takes him deep as he can go. Sharon eases her mouth across Bucky’s chin, fingers skimming over the pectoral muscles. Her thumb flicks his nipple, nail scraping the edge and he moans again.

Sam’s head bops over Bucky’s cock, hollowing his cheeks out and breathing through his nose. Bucky’s making sounds neither of them had ever heard before and he releases him with a soft _pop_ before he has a chance to come. Bucky’s eyes fly open and he glares at Sam. “What the hell?”

Sam winks, gently easing Bucky’s legs up over his shoulders. He glances at him and Bucky nods for him to continue. He shifts on the bed, taking the strain off of his knees a bit and flicking his tongue out over the round string of muscle behind Bucky’s balls. The sounds he makes go right to Sam’s dick and he almost comes right then.

He continues to lick and suck, pulling away to ease a finger inside. Bucky’s head falls back against the pillows and Sharon quickly presses her mouth to his, most likely to shut him up so Sam doesn’t shoot his load right then. The kisses deepen as Sam adds another finger, continuing to scissor and stretch slowly. Bucky makes a small noise against Sharon’s mouth and she strokes her hand across his face, brushing the brown locks of hair from his forehead.

“Are you ready?” Sam wonders. Bucky nods and Sam grabs up the bottle that Sharon had discarded on the bed a few minutes ago. He squirts some of the lube onto his fingers and coats his cock with it. After one last look at Bucky and then Sharon, he presses his tip to Bucky’s entrance and slowly, carefully eases in.

A cry erupts from Bucky and he pushes his head back into the pillows again. Sharon continues to stroke his nipples, sucking one into her mouth. Her fingers lace with his metal ones, not flinching when they tighten to the point that she cannot let go. “You okay?” she whispers against his skin.

“I’m fine. Just _move.”_

Sam snorts and pulls out right to the tip. Bucky grunts, his foot tapping the back of Sam’s head. “Watch it Barnes,” Sam says as he glides back in. He’s slow at first, being as soft as he can be, waiting for Bucky to get used to his size. When he feels him tap his foot again, this time against his shoulder, Sam reaches up and detangles his legs from around his shoulders and moves them to his waist. He pistons his hips, still slowly, and leans down to claim Bucky’s mouth again.

Sharon rests her head against the pillow, still holding Bucky’s metal hand as his flesh one wraps around the back of Sam’s neck. Their kisses are long and lazy, tongues tangling. Sam continues to thrust in, his stomach dragging against Bucky’s rock hard cock that is trapped in between them.

“Keep going,” he whispers and Sharon thumbs away the tear that escapes down his cheek. “ _Please,”_ he almost begs. “I want to feel...”

Sam snaps his hips again, speeding up just so. Bucky’s eyes fall shut and his mouth opens in a soundless sob as he comes, hot and blinding. Sam continues to thrust, one, two, three more times and he comes with a rumble too. Tears still fall down the sides of Bucky’s face and Sam captures them with his lips, holding out one arm to bring Sharon in.

The three of them lay there for so long, just holding each other and breathing. Darkness is heavy in the room and Sharon’s just about to turn over to flip the nightstand light on when Sam stops her. “Wait.”

Sharon raises a brow and startles when Sam kisses her and she can taste Bucky on his tongue. Heat pools between her legs and she wants to feel too.

Bucky’s metal fingers dance over her thigh. “Are you okay with this?” He nods, and it’s not like Sharon was expecting him to say no.

His mouth tastes like scotch. Sam’s mouth works down her spine as she presses kisses to Bucky’s stomach, her hands inches downward. She feels his cock already stirring to attention, bopping up and pressing between her legs. Just an inch to the right and he would be inside of her.

She feels Sam’s cock nudging at her ass. Her lips continue to rake over Bucky’s stomach, her tongue dipping into his navel. His hands brush over her hair, twisting it up into almost elegant piles on top of her head as she takes him in her mouth, long and deep. The noises he makes are like when Sam was doing this to him but the feeling that this time, they are for _her..._

Together she and Sam feel every scar, every unnatural rise and fall of skin and memorize it. Those healed wounds belong to them now, not to the people that inflicted them. Every bit of James Barnes is theirs and theirs alone and they will never let anything or anybody bring about that horrid pain again.

But pain fades in many ways. Sharon knows that the two men that share her bed will always carry grief within their hearts and so will she. Being together, holding each other and finding a _balance_ brings about chances for pain to ease and become a distant memory. And that’s all any of them could ever ask for.

When she slides down onto his cock, both of them cry. Sam doesn’t, his hands flexing around Sharon’s shoulders and leaving marks to her skin that she adores. She doesn’t let too many tears fall, taking him deep and moaning when his cock brushes against her clit in all the right ways. His metal thumb swipes the nub and she almost comes right then.

Tears still streak Bucky’s face. Neither of them try to wipe them away this time and they fall into his hair. These tears are different this time.

Sam’s lips creep down her chest and he sucks a nipple into his mouth. Sharon throws her head back, continuing to ride Bucky until she feels him begin to seize up inside of her. “I’m, _I’m...”_

“Come, James,” Sam whispers. “It’s okay.”

He comes hard, practically vibrating in her arms. Sharon feels herself follow soon after and falls against his chest, flinching out an apology when he winces in pain. Sam’s tongue trails up her spine, fingers resting around her ass and lightly squeezing as she kisses Bucky long and deep.

One more tear escapes as she cradles his head, from who they are not sure.

They move only when the weight of each other threatens to suffocate Sharon. She crawls off of the bed and finds her teeshirt laying in a heap on the floor only a few feet away, yanking it back on over her head. Sam bug crawls underneath the covers, pulling them over Bucky’s legs and leaving enough space for Sharon to snuggle down between the two of them. Bucky rolls onto his side, his chest pressed up tight against Sharon’s back with his arm cast out over her, fingertips resting on Sam’s hip.

Sharon looks up at Sam, feeling Bucky slide into sleep behind her. Her hand rests on her chest, fingers tapping three times.

“I love you too,” Sam murmurs softly, pressing a chaste kiss to her lips. Sharon sighs happily and burrows against his chest, falling into sleep.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so WOW. I have never written a threesome before and I am honestly not that good at writing porn. This was quite the experience and I hope everyone enjoyed. And if anyone is confused, Sam and Sharon are married, Claire is their two year old daughter. They’ve been in this relationship with Bucky for a long time and they thought it was finally time to make Bucky feel incredibly, well blissed out, lol. So there’s that.


End file.
